


Rest

by CelestialWrath



Series: 31 Days of Apex [14]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Bangalore-Peaceful-Times, Free-Day, Other, Rest-Day, Thinking-About-Stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25452451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialWrath/pseuds/CelestialWrath
Summary: Today was one of the few days she could have to herself without worrying about anything, and enjoying her coffee was only the beginning of it.
Series: 31 Days of Apex [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820284
Kudos: 2





	Rest

Bangalore sat on her kitchen table and blew the steam of the hot cup of coffee in her hands. Today was one of the few days she could have to herself without worrying about anything, and enjoying her coffee was only the beginning of it. 

Having free days from the games meant nothing but rest for Bangalore. Rest and peace from the other legends.

So, with the silence of her apartment and the hot cup of coffee next to her, Bangalore simply relaxed. Lately, things had been way too hectic for her and every other legend in the games.

Not only had they been busy with the games and the constant changes that were made to the arena. After Loba Andrade arrived and sent them on the quest for the artifact even their free days had been taken up by it—especially Bangalore’s.

Since the moment everyone saw Andrade pop up after the explosion that took down Skull Town, Bangalore had been busy trying to learn every single thing about her. After all, a simple thief wouldn’t have dug her way into a high security underground facility just by accident, right?

Plus. it was pretty clear that she was the only one worried about it. Everyone else was too busy falling for her charms.

Thankfully, after Revenant’s recent revelation—and Loba not dying after Bangalore snitched on her—Bangalore could finally take some well deserved rest. 


End file.
